


Не дразни зверя

by Rubin_Red



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жанр: АУ, ПВП</p><p>Предупреждение: нецензурные выражения, даб-кон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не дразни зверя

К этому все и шло, Зак давно чувствовал, что Джонатан… Нет, ну сукин сын, конечно. Но в отношениях всегда двое участвуют, как и в разрыве – вина обоих. И самое поганое, что особой потери не ощущается. А по идее должно.  
Зак откидывается на кресле и допивает виски. И какого черта он тогда сейчас напивается? Уж совершенно точно не от горя. Ответ на этот вопрос есть, но его совершенно не хочется признавать.  
Крис. Чертов, чертов Крис. Складывалось впечатление, что этот самовлюбленный засранец жить не может без того, чтобы все вокруг как минимум не восхищались им, а в идеале – поклонялись. До него никак не могло дойти, что кто-то не хочет общения с Крисом Великолепным. Черт! Эта его улыбочка, ясные глазки… Всем своим видом он говорил "возьми меня!" Дразнил, подпускал так близко, что казалось, чуть протяни руку – и он будет твоим. Зак пытался держаться от него подальше. Честно пытался. И у него получалось. Иногда. К тому же на период съемок "Звездного пути" он был занят. Но стоило ему стать свободным, как Крис тут же записывался в праведные гетеросексуалы и делал вид, что вообще не понимает, с чего это вдруг Зак делает старнные намеки.  
На съемках второго фильма все стало хуже. Зак уже сумел уверить себя, что все прошло. Но обаяние Криса, как чертова волна – сбивает с ног и накрывает с головой. И снова: улыбки, взгляды, прикосновения, двусмысленные фразы. Это бесило, порой до красной пелены перед глазами. И вот, едва закрылась дверь за Джонатаном, СМИ тут же раструбили о новости. Будто эти падальщики под дверью сидят. А спустя пару часов звонит Крис. Выразить дружескую поддержку. Чертов засранец!  
Зак наливает себе еще. Выпивка не успокаивает, а только пробуждает еще более сильные эмоции. И пьяным он себя совсем не чувствует. Это было наиболее обидным. Потому что хотелось надраться в стельку и завалиться спать. А в итоге: никакого сна, даже намека, алкоголь вообще будто испарялся, не дойдя до горла, и хотелось набить кому-нибудь морду. Но не Джонатану.  
Зак поднимается, подхватывает бумажник и телефон, на ходу набирая номер. Первое – вызвать такси, а второе – кое-что узнать. И спустя невероятно долгих тридцать минут (хотя Заку показалось, что все два часа) такси тормозит на Уолл-стрит, где сейчас проходят съемки некоторых сцен "Джека Райана".  
Съемочная группа арендовала весь этаж в ближайшем с Федерал-холл здании. Чуть поодаль кого-то отчитывает Брана, его окрики были слышны даже Заку. Многие увлечены представившейся сценой и не обращают внимания на зашедшего за ограждения Зака. На площадке всегда царит такой хаос и околачивается множество зевак, с которыми не справляется охрана – все как обычно. И Заку все же удается прошмыгнуть незаметно.  
Криса он видит сразу. Тот сидит на стуле, а вокруг него бегает гример, выискивая малейшие недочеты. Крис улыбается этой своей блядской улыбочкой невинного ангелочка. Это парадоксально само по себе, но у того как-то получается сочетать в себе целомудренность и разврат – два в одном флаконе. Зак злится, сам не зная почему. И даже не пытается разобраться в причинах, приведших его сюда, буквально притянувших. Потому что если он задумается, то здравый смысл возьмет верх. А ему надоело быть хорошим мальчиком. Он возьмет то, чем его так долго дразнили, и можно с уверенностью сказать, что еще будут дразнить. Так что… Какого черта, в конце концов.  
Гример что-то говорит Крису, тот кивает и смотрит на часы, поправляет галстук. Крис сидит, словно на троне – расслабленно, но в продуманной позе. У него, как и у любого актера, рефлекс вести себя на публике определенным образом. Зак сжимает ладони, крепко, до боли. Желание стащить Криса с этого кресла и бросить на пол, вжать лицом в пол становится невыносимым. Но тут Зака кто-то окликает, здоровается, на что получает невнятный кивок и раздраженный взмах рукой. И его замечает Крис. Он улыбается и машет. А потом рука медленно опускается, а улыбка сползает с лица. Вероятно, Крис видит что-то такое, что заставляет его замереть, как жертву перед настигшим ее охотником. Зак видит, как он нервно сглатывает, как дергается кадык. И руки чешутся сжать эту шею, провести языком, прикусить кожу, сильно, почти до крови. Желание настолько сильное, что Зак буквально чувствует металлический привкус во рту.  
Зак так накрутил себя, так завелся пока ехал сюда, что стоило только увидеть Криса, как крышу начало сносить окончательно. Зак еще успевает подумать, что это, вообще-то, не нормально. И где-то в глубине, под пластом похоти и злости, вертится мысль: "Не подходи, Крис, просто не подходи. Останься на месте". Но Крис подходит. Он даже что-то спрашивает.  
Зак подхватывает его чуть повыше локтя и тащит в сторону. Крис даже не сопротивляется. Либо не хочет устраивать сцену, либо просто еще не осознает, что его ожидает. Зак и сам не знает, что сейчас сделает. Раздирает желание проучить этого засранца. Потому что он виноват в состоянии Зака. Крис и никто иной. И плевать на логику. Он, слава богу, не вулканец.  
– Зак, какого черта ты творишь? – шипит Крис, но послушно идет рядом, даже умудряется улыбаться пробегающим мимо девицам из массовки и обслуживающему персоналу. – У меня сейчас съемка, между прочим.  
Зак не отвечает, а ищет подходящее место. Для чего? Там и решит. Он открывает какую-то дверь, в комнате несколько человек беседуют на повышенных тонах. Зак дергает другую дверь – та заперта. Еще одна – это оказывается какая-то кладовка с тусклым освещением. Зак вталкивает туда Криса и тут же захлопывает дверь. Здесь душно и мало места.  
– Зак? Что случилось? – в голосе Криса проскальзывает тревога. – Ты в порядке?  
Зак кладет свои ладони на стену по бокам от Криса, качает головой, глядя в голубые глаза, а потом прислоняется к его лбу своим. Сердце колотится, внутри пылает огонь. Запах Криса, его близость и жар тела сводят с ума. Если Зак и надеялся успокоиться, то надежда становится все призрачней и тает, словно лед под палящим солнцем.  
– Крис, – шепчет Зак. – Крис, Крис, Крис.  
Он повторяет его имя и повторяет.  
– Слушай, это из-за Джонатана, да?  
Зак усмехается, но молчит. За дверью кто-то громко зовет Криса.  
– Эй, мне пора, – дергается он, но Зак лишь сильнее прижимает его к стене. – Зак? Слушай, давай вечером завалимся в бар и ты мне расскажешь что случилось.  
Зак тут же вспоминает как они на прошлой неделе сидели в баре и трепались обо всем, что в голову взбредет. С трудом удавалось концентрироваться на словах, чтоб не потерять нить разговора и держать себя в руках. А глаза жадно впитывали открытые закатанными рукавами рубашки предплечья, шею и ключицы в расстегнутом вороте, пальцы, которые все время что-то теребили. И сколько можно таких посиделок?  
– Зачем это вообще тебе нужно? – спрашивает Зак.  
– Что? – непонимающе напрягается Крис, потому что Зак его удерживает слишком крепко. Добыча попалась. Как найти в себе силы отпустить ее? Ведь другого шанса не будет, больше Зак не решится. И не говоря ни слова, он отирается щекой, царапаясь о щетину, и склоняется к шее, ведет языком по коже над воротником рубашки, туго стянутой галстуком.  
– Какого хрена, Зак? Ты пьян?  
Он пьян. Он определенно пьян. И очень сильно. А Крис так маняще пахнет, а влажная кожа так и манит оставить на ней свой отпечаток: засос или укус.  
– Что ты творишь? – Крис пытается оттолкнуть его.  
– Нет, – выдавливает Зак и снова проводит языком по солоноватой от пота коже.  
– Слушай, ну мы ведь уже говорили об этом. Я не в твоем вкусе и все такое, – нервно усмехается Крис, все еще пытаясь свести все к шутке. Пусть неудачной, но все же. – И вообще, я по девочкам.  
Тогда интересно, где он научился так заигрывать с мальчиками? Потому что Крис определенно флиртовал. Не сейчас, нет. Но почти всегда, особенно когда вокруг много людей. Тогда можно проявлять все эти дружеские штучки, которые ни черта не дружеские.  
Зак медленно проводит рукой по плечу Криса, касается пальцами шеи и стискивает узел галстука. В соседней комнате Криса все настойчивее зовут. И тем сильнее Заку не хочется его отпускать. Да и не собирается.  
Крис начинает дергаться, понимая, к чему все идет. В тесной кладовке для маневров места немного, поэтому они больше толкаются, нежели дерутся. Но, похоже, Крис настроен серьезно. Впрочем, как и сам Зак. Бывают моменты, когда отступить уже невозможно.  
Их возня приводит к тому, что с грохотом обваливается полка позади. К двери тут же кто-то подходит:  
– Крис? Ты там? – раздается приглушенный женский голос. Зак быстро перехватывает руку Криса, потянувшуюся было к ручке, отбивает и притягивает дверь. Ее дергают, но безрезультатно. Крис застывает, осознавая, что если будет шуметь, то его обнаружат в весьма компрометирующей ситуации. Зак улыбается. И оборачивается, глядя, чем можно заблокировать дверь – палка для швабры идеально подходит. Крис мешает, но старается сильно не шуметь. Он уже не задает глупых вопросов о том, что происходит.  
– Ты не посмеешь, сукин ты сын, – шипит Крис.  
– Проверим? – отвечает Зак и снова тянется к узлу галстука, тянет, наслаждаясь выражением лица Криса. Быстро развязывает галстук.  
– Зак.  
– Да, Крис.  
– Не надо, – серьезно говорит он, но голос чуть подрагивает. Тогда Зак кладет свою ладонь ему на пах и чуть сжимает. Нельзя сказать, что возбуждение сильное, но оно определенно есть. Золотой мальчик любит погрубее? Зак готов ему это дать. На иное он сейчас все равно не способен.  
Зак перехватывает руки Криса и накидывает петлю из галстука, затягивает потуже и поднимает вверх. Крис тяжело дышит, его рот чуть приоткрыт. Зак впивается в эти губы, кусает и стонет – это даже лучше чем он представлял. Вжимается пахом, потирается, вдавливается. Крис определенно заинтересован, хотя явно старается показать, что это не так. Извивается, кусает губы, дергает руками. Все это только сильнее распаляет.  
Зак отстраняется и резко разворачивает Криса лицом к стене, удерживает одной рукой стянутые тканью запястья, а второй тянется к брюкам. Пальцы как деревянные, почти не слушаются, и Зак ругается сквозь зубы, расстегивая ремень, затем ширинку. Резким движением сдергивает одежду вместе с бельем и прижимается. Жадно шарит ладонью по обнажившейся коже, по напряженным ягодицам, сжимает плоть, впиваясь пальцами в надежде, что там останутся следы. Крис молчит, только громко дышит. Зак ведет ногтями по бедру и сжимает член Криса.  
– Не надо, говоришь? – Зак усмехается и прикусывает мочку уха. Крис упрямо молчит. Но его член красноречивее любых слов. В ладони наливается, твердеет и Зак чувствует что сам сейчас взорвется, настолько возбужден, что даже больно. Приходится отвлечься от своего увлекательного занятия, чтобы разобраться с собственной одеждой. И выдыхает, когда ткань больше не сдавливает как тисками.  
– Зак, чертов ты ублюдок, – выстанывает Крис, когда Зак проводит ладонью между ягодиц и чуть нажимает, ласкает. Крис напрягается еще сильнее.  
– Ты такой ласковый. Со своими бабами такой же?  
– Хочешь, буду звать тебя киской или девочкой? – язвит Крис.  
Вместо ответа Зак быстро увлажняет своей слюной пальцы и вгоняет сразу два почти наполовину. Мышцы сопротивляются. Крис узкий и такой горячий, что Зак едва не рычит.  
– Блядь, аккуратнее.  
Зак целует его шею и начинает медленно двигать пальцами. Слюна в качестве смазки – это слишком мало, но ничего другого под рукой нет, поэтому Крису придется потерпеть. И не похоже, что подобная манипуляция случается с ним впервые. Мышцы не настолько тугие. Зак снова рычит и кусает шею. Чертов Крис, строящий из себя натурала!  
– Полегче.  
Зак решает, что предварительных ласк достаточно, вытаскивает пальцы и пытается достаточно увлажнить собственный член. Он уже истекает смазкой. Зак добавляет слюны и направляет себя, надавливает. Небольшое усилие, чтобы преодолеть сопротивление. Крис пытается максимально расслабиться и чуть прогибается. Зак усмехается и выше вздергивает его руки.  
Они дрожат. Оба. От напряжения. Крис пытается впустить в себя твердый член максимально безболезненно, а Зак сдерживается, чтобы не толкнуться со всей силы, причиняя боль им обоим.  
Поза неудобная, в тесной каморке жарко, по шее стекают капли пота. Зак упирается в затылок Криса и начинает потихоньку двигаться, погружаясь в обволакивающий жар. Оба выдыхают сквозь зубы, когда бедра прижимаются к ягодицам. Они замирают и становится отчетливее слышен шум за дверью. Там суета, все бегают, что-то стучит, раздаются окрики, перемежаемые ругательствами. Крис начинает подрагивать. Зак заглядывает ему в лицо – тот смеется. Зак делает движение бедрами, улыбка тут же исчезает. Так лучше.  
Зак пристраивается поудобнее, опускает руку вниз, сжимает чуть опавший член Криса и начинает двигаться. Плавное движение бедрами, затем рукой на члене, сжимая у основания и чуть проводя большим пальцем по головке. И снова бедрами: чуть отстраниться и снова вогнать, прижаться, двинуть рукой пару раз. И снова, и снова, и снова.  
Зак понимает, что не продержится долго, хотя этого чертовски хочется. Чтобы ощущение давления и горячей кожи, чтобы сбитое дыхание и напряженные руки, поднятые вверх. Чтобы Крис вот такой, зафиксированный, возбужденный, твердый и податливый, стонущий и все увереннее подающийся назад, насаживающийся.  
– Черт, твою мать, – шепчет в затылок Зак и, чувствуя приближение оргазма, ускоряет движения. Сильнее, насколько возможно. Глубже, насколько возможно. Ближе, жарче, быстрее. Удовольствие накрывает волной, темной и тяжелой. На краткий миг Заку кажется, что он потерялся.  
А в ладони еще пульсирует неудовлетворенным возбуждением член Криса. И Зак отстраняется, разворачивает Криса к себе, опускается на колени и забирает в рот, пропуская глубоко в горло. Крис стонет, запускает непослушные пальцы в волосы Зака, тянет на себя, словно хочет вогнать член еще глубже, насаживает. Он делает пару движений и Зак чувствует как сперма выплескивается, как пульсирует член во рту.  
Зак пытается освободиться, но Крис крепко удерживает, выжимая из себя последние капли. Его потряхивает и ноги практически не держат. Зак чувствует, когда пальцы чуть ослабляют хватку, и тут же выпутывает их из своих волос. Отводит голову, выпуская влажный от слюны и спермы член. Челюсть чуть побаливает, а горло саднит, но это малая цена за удовольствие.  
Крис съезжает по стене на пол и Зак опускается рядом. Тянется к стянутым галстуком рукам и развязывает тугой узел. Крис растирает затекшие запястья, а потом резко разворачивается и заряжает кулаком в лицо.  
– Сукин сын.  
Хороший удар. Зак не сопротивляется, только облизывает выступившую на губе кровь, а Крис встряхивает кистью и массирует костяшки.  
Потом они сидят и молчат. Потому что не знают, что сказать. Зак совершенно точно ни о чем не жалеет. Слишком долго в нем копилось напряжение, слишком часто Крис вел себя не как друг и слишком быстро сдался сейчас.  
– Похоже, мне придется тут просидеть, пока все не разойдутся. Видок у меня то еще, да?  
Зак поворачивает голову. Припухшие губы, блестящие глаза, растрепанные волосы и намек на улыбку. Как его такого можно не хотеть? Чувство вины все же колет иголкой внутри.  
– Так расскажешь, что там у тебя произошло, раз нам тут еще сидеть полдня? – спрашивает Крис. Это звучит так обыденно и просто, что Зак улыбается.

 

Июль, 2013.


End file.
